


Cowley Was a Short Man

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Christmas, Filk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-03
Updated: 2012-12-03
Packaged: 2017-11-20 04:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/581183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely inspired by The Cherry Tree Carol as performed by Joan Baez</p>
<p>December 2005</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cowley Was a Short Man

Cowley was a short man  
And lonely was he;  
He fancied Agent Murphy  
But could barely reach his knee.

Cowley was pragmatic  
And lowered his sight;  
He thought he'd try for Bodie --  
A bit closer to his height.

Cowley, Doyle and Bodie  
Staked out a toyshop vast;  
Bodie paused to eye the teddies:  
Selection unsurpassed.

And Cowley said to Bodie,  
"I'll buy you a bear  
"If you'll only be my lover  
"And come my bed to share."

Said Bodie: "With respect, sir,  
"The ted you can shove.  
"I've got a green-eyed golly,  
"My true and only love."

Then up came Agent Murphy,  
Said "I'll take the job!  
"I've always liked mature men  
"And power makes me throb."

Cowley shrugged and muttered,  
"You're taking the piss!  
"I'd have to buy a ladder  
"Before I got a kiss."

Then bent down Agent Murphy  
Till he touched Cowley's lips.  
Cowley's passing yen for Bodie  
Was totally eclipsed.

And lost in contemplation of  
A Christmas so gay  
They forgot about the villains  
Who completely got away.


End file.
